Shorts
by Hiei no K chan
Summary: Random shorts! Some language, maybe some yaoi, meh *shrugs* anything can happen
1. late night TV

Author type person's note thingy: yes yes, I'm ACTUALLY writing, hooray for me!! ::cheers:: Anyways, s'nothing much, but fun to make. I give you.... SHORTS!! ::throws short shorts into the crowd:: And NOW I give you the random shorts ::tips hat:: good day ::skips off::  
  
Disclaimer: blah blah blah... I own NOTHING blah blah blah... don't freakin' SUE ME!!!  
  
::Schuldig, Farfarello, and Nagi sitting on the sofa in the living room, watching TV::  
  
Crawford: ::walks in:: Why the hell are you three still up...?  
  
Schuldig: ::grins:: TV..  
  
Farfarello:: ::kinda tired:: ::smirk:: hah.. Hell..  
  
Crawford: bah... whatever... ::walks off muttering:: 3:45 in the damned morning..  
  
Nagi: ::snatches the remote and starts turning the channel::  
  
Schu: Woah! Hey! Turn it back!!  
  
Nagi: I don't wanna watch PORN!!!  
  
Schu: Too bad!! ::snatches it back:: There's nothin' else on anyway..  
  
Nagi: We can watch the Discovery Channel  
  
Schu: _ Hell will have to freeze over ten times before I watch that...  
  
Far: ha.. Hell freezing over..  
  
Schu: ::rolls eyes:: NO Discovery Channel!  
  
Nagi: Hai! ::fighting for remote:: Let GO! Jerk!  
  
Schu: Twerp!  
  
::remote buttons are pushed, TV channels flip::  
  
TV: .. the Catholic Channel, loving God 24/7  
  
Far: ::is definitely up now:: O_#  
  
Nagi: ::lets go of remote:: not.. good..  
  
Schu: ::drops remote:: shi-  
  
Far: TURN IT!! TURN IT NOW!!!!  
  
::stuff happening, chaos occurring, mayhem ensuing::  
  
Nagi: Wagh! Wait, don't!!  
  
::shik, crack, shatter::  
  
Schu: ::gasp:: Television NO!! You KILLED HER!!  
  
Nagi: "her"...?  
  
::wrestling, yelling, stuff being kicked over::  
  
Crawford: ::in bed, pillow over his head:: _O kill them all.. O_ ::groan::  
  
End author type person's note thingy: OK, so it wasn't REALLY short but it wasn't REALLY LONG either so it was more of a long short.. or a really short long story. OR it's a.. hmm.. well, it's SOMETHING.. hee hee, caps are FUN!! JA!! ::waves:: 


	2. Breakfast!

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING, get out of my face!!!  
  
Aya: ::sitting under kitchen table, writing in journal:: Day 3..it's happened again. robbed once more. I shall NOT tolerate it any LONGER ___O this time..the culprit WILL be caught!! ::hears footsteps:: Alas!! The evil-doer is near!! ::closes journal and waits under table::  
  
Youji: Hey! ::walks over to kitchen counter:: Breakfast! ::reaches for toaster::  
  
Aya: ::jumps out, katana drawn:: LEGGO MY EGGO, BITCH!!!  
  
Youji: O_O ::drops Eggo back into toaster:: AACK!! ::dodges katana and runs out::  
  
Aya: ::chases:: Thought you could get away with that huh?! HUH?!?!? ::swinging katana violently::  
  
Omi: ::walks into kitchen, looks around:: Ha ha.. ::grabs Eggo:: Suckers.. ::walks back to his room eating the Eggo:: yum!  
  
Author type person's note thingy: Now THAT was a short type short!! Mmmm.. waffles.. Ja! ::waves, trots off:: 


	3. Is he on Zoloft?

Ailaneko's note thing: Hiiiiiiii!!! ::waves:: I know you were expecting to be hearing from SorceKit at the moment, but she's busy, so is Nikky... ::muffled yells in background:: hee, anyways, here's another little short - is that redundant? - for your enjoyment or suffrage or whatever you may call it. Reeeeeeead!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I own NOTHING. Well, to be exact, I own my own personalities like Ailaneko and Nikky.. But I do NOT own any of Schwarz!! ::sob:: why must you remind me of that?!?! HUH?!?! I don't own the song either.. ~~~~~  
  
Schu: ::slightly tangled in bed sheets, sleeping soundly::  
  
Far: ::sitting on the floor to the right side of Schu's bed:: ... ::poke:: Hey, Schuldig ::poke::..::poke:: Hey, Schuldig ::poke::..::poke:: Hey, Schuldig ::poke:: ... ::jab!:: Hey, Schuldy~chan!!  
  
Schu: _O WHAT?!  
  
Far: ::grin:: good evening!!!  
  
Schu: ::rolls over, looks at clock::  
  
Clock: 5:47 am  
  
Schu: WHY are you UP NOW? Better yet.. why are YOU in MY room NOW??  
  
Far: Hmmmm. good question. Hey, guess what!!  
  
Schu: ::leers:: ::flatly:: what?  
  
Far: heh, one time...  
  
Schu: ... yes..?  
  
Far: ::nods:: ^_# isn't it great?! Wait, wait, I got another one!!! I'm a little teacup.. And then somebody dropped me and I broke. THE END!!!  
  
Schu: ::stares for a sec:: ::whimpers:: go awaaaaaaaaay!!  
  
Far: lalalala, let's SING! Iiiiiiit's supercalifragilisticexpialidocious .. ::goes on::  
  
So, Schuldig suffered all day long as Farfie followed him around singing and dancing and telling delightful little anecdotes. Schu swore to shoot whoever gave Far the "happy pills."  
  
Ailaneko: well that was FUN!! I sho-  
  
Kit: Ai~chan!!  
  
Nikky: Give my pen back or DIE!!!  
  
Ailaneko: Hey, look ::points:: it's THEM!  
  
Kit & Nikky: ::gasp!:: WHERE?! ::turn::  
  
Ailaneko: suckers.. Ja! ::vanishes::  
  
Nikky: kuso, she got away ::snaps fingers:: but she dropped meh pen ::picks it up:: HAHAHA!!! MY POWER!!!  
  
Kit: T_T but she wrote a story, and I wanted to.. ::sigh:: oh wellz 


	4. Pay attention

Disclaimer: ::sigh:: dun sue me, I'm not bothering YOU!!  
  
Kit's author note type section: Hiya!! ::waves:: I'm here once again to deliver a short to ya all, so sit back and relax and beware of THEM!! O_o Err, ya.. ~~  
  
Ken: ::walking down the hall humming a tune to himself:: ^_^  
  
Youji: ::walking down same hall, in opposite direction:: ::spots Ken not paying attention to where he's going:: Have a nice trip, see ya next fall...  
  
Ken: ::still walking, opens eyes:: wha- ::trips over a potted plant and falls:: ::wumph!:: ::on his stomach, on the floor:: o_o;;; itai..  
  
Youji: heh.. ~~  
  
Kit: Yes! I am finally getting the hang of SHORT type SHORTS!! Okies, tis all for now. Go do something liiiiike. reviewing!! Ja! ::walks off:: 


	5. Puzzle solved!

Disclaimer: ::sigh:: MUST I say it?? I. OWN. NOTHING.  
  
Nikky's author-y note: Weeeehee!! My fic writing time!! Ya so the usual rules are there, read, try to enjoy, and review, PLEASE review! OR ELSE ::gives evil eye:: 'k! ~~  
  
Crawford: ::on phone w/ Takatori Reiji (b/c I SAID SO that's WHY) talking business:: :playing with a Rubik's cube:: (however you spell that cube puzzle thingy..)  
  
Takatori: blah blah blah job blah blah blah money blah blah blah do it!!  
  
The above is basically all that Brad heard. He had been playing with that cube for months, trying to solve the blasted thing. Then...  
  
Crawford: ::slides last row of red together and looks around the cube:: ::gasp!:: I did it.. ::is astonished:: I DID IT!! ::points at cube, holding phone to ear with shoulder:: I MADE YOU MY BITCH!!! YEAH!!!  
  
Takatori: .... Crawford... what the hell are you doing...?  
  
Crawford: ::blinks:: ehhh.. ::sits cube down:: erm.... yes.. ::trying to regain his business like composure:: Ahhhh, money, protect that guy, kill the other, okay, I'm on it, bye. ::hangs up:: o_o;;; shit that was bad..  
  
Nagi: ::in his room:: o__o;;; I.. Didn't hear anything.. Hai.. ::resumes trying to remain sane::  
  
~~  
  
Nikky: YAY! A short type SHORT!! 'K, gtg. REVIEW!! Ja! ::runs off:: 


	6. We said pay attention!

Kit's author type note section: Hiya! ::waves:: I finally decided to once again become un-lazy and write a nice short for ya all! Hey, I was really busy lately too ya know. now go read. Read now! Review! ^_^  
  
~~  
  
Ken: :once again, walking down hall, bouncing a soccer ball on his head::  
  
Youji: ::once again walking down hall in opposite direction watching Ken not pay attention again:: ::sigh:: I guess you really did enjoy your little trip last fall then, huh?  
  
Ken: Hmph! For your information, I can SO see that flower pot there on the floor ::steps to side and continues walking:: ::he just made sure to recall where that plant was in case of a similar situation:: So ther- ::trips:: gah! ::falls:: ::Wumph!:: uuuhnnn..  
  
Youji: ::blinks:: guess you didn't see Omi there watering the plant then... ::walks off::  
  
Omi: ::Ken collapsed onto of him:: ita-ta-ta.. o_;;;  
  
~~  
  
Kit: yay, a nice short continuation of ehh.. the one before that was similar to this one! Yeah!! Ya, okay, I'm done, go play.. 


	7. Beach time

Kit: ehehhehheh.. Yeah I guess I haven't been here in a long while...  
  
Nikky: Ya THINK...  
  
Kit: Shut up.. Anyway, here's an extremely late and mildy short short for ya all to poke at.  
  
Nikky: We own nothing.. And enjoy ~~  
  
::nice sunny day, 89 degrees out, comfy wind chill:: ::beach-side, ocean nice and freezing, high tide coming in:: ::child to left of screen being attacked by a group of seagulls::  
  
Child: AAaaaaaaaiiiiiiiiiIIIIEEE!!!  
  
::Schwarz steps onto the sand::  
  
Bradley (Brad: CRAWFORD, dammit!! _) (Kit: FINE.. baby..) CRAWFORD: ::in black trunks & white tank::  
  
Schu: ::forest green trunks, no top:: (Schu: but of course, I'm too sexy for a shirt ::smirk::) ::pushing shades up the bridge of his nose:: (Schu: add some shimmer) (Kit: what?) (Schu: aww come on, bish shine!) (Kit: ::scoff::) ::shine glimmer::  
  
Nagi: ::midnight blue trunks, black mesh tank:: ::auto-bish shine:: (Schu: Hey! I'm the hot one here, why's he get privileges?!) (Nagi: XP)  
  
Far: ::black & crimson trunks, no top:: (Kit: ::drooling uncontrollably::) (Nikky: ::sigh:: ::hands Kit a napkin and takes over story writing:: poor, weak sap..) ::auto-bish shot:: (Nikky: dude, you rigged this earlier, didn't you?) (Kit: ::nods::)  
  
Crawford: (Brad: ::twitch:: enough of this..) ::turns to face the others:: Alright, pay attention! NONE of you are going to act up today. AT ALL. Got that? That means..::looks to Far:: ::point:: you do NOTHING, an-  
  
Far: NOTHING?  
  
Crawford: NOTHING.. Or I'll lock you in little more than a box when we get back home. And you ::looks at Nagi:: if you do anything REMOTELY odd I SWEAR I'll starve you and put you in that box WITH him.  
  
Nagi: o_o;; Kami.. Alright alright  
  
Schu: ::snic:: poor little Nagi-kins..  
  
Crawford: and YOU ::leers at Schu:: if you so much as SMIRK I will beat the German out of you! Got that?!  
  
Schu: o_o ::nods::  
  
Nagi: ::trying best to not laugh hysterically::  
  
Crawford: ::nods:: good then.. Now, I better foresee myself getting a perfect tan today.. ::turns back and leads them to an empty spot on the beach::  
  
Schu: ::leer leer follow::  
  
Nagi: uhh, chotto matte!! Walk slower!  
  
Schu: Why..? ::looks back:: ::blink:: Why are you dragging Farf..?  
  
Nagi: Brad told him to do nothing.. ::drag drag:: And that's exactly what he's doing.. Nothing  
  
Far: ::nod nod::  
  
Schu: It's gonna be a long day -_-;;  
  
~~  
  
Nikky: Ay, well that's done for now.. perhaps we can continue it later on, ne, Kit?  
  
Kit: ::finally with it again:: what? Oh yeah, maybe later on  
  
Nikky: Thanks to all who actually waste time of their life to read this ::two finger salute::  
  
Kit: Dun forget to review!! Ja, matta, minna! 


End file.
